Scooby doo, and Sora too!
by Wakka59
Summary: I've been watching all these old Scooby doo shows, and I have been INSPIRED! And, so without further adue, here it IS!
1. Chapter 1

Scooby doo and Sora, too!!!

Chapter 1: Another mystery on our hands

Welcome to Coolsville! This town is home to the 7 mile long sandwich and Mystery Inc., the most experienced mystery solvers in the business. Now to bring up to speed by entering Coolsville middle school, where the gang of Mystery Inc. has caught the "Indigo Demon", and the press is surrounding them.

"And so this Indigo Demon is none other, than George Sylvester," Velma _who by the way is the brains of the group_ said, "the guidance counselor!" She tore off the hideous mask and revealed a blonde haired man with broken glasses and smelled like aftershave.

The reporters gasped at the sighting, truly amazed that it was the kind 36 year old man, and not the creepy janitor that stalked the Mystery Inc. gang. "It's all quite simple." Fred _the leader_ said.

"You see, George figured out the school was on top of oil, and lots of it!" Velma continued, "He thought if he could scared everyone away, then the school would have to be sold off. Next step, to buy the remains, and become an instant rich man, and the main clue was found by Shaggy, wasn't it?" _Shaggy is the eater of the group, along with his dog, Scooby-Doo_

"Like, I did?" Shaggy said questionably. "Yes, you did." Velma said. "You found the tape that belonged to George to keep his glasses from splitting apart when you ran into the Indigo Demon, the next time we saw him the tape changed." Velma said. Then, Fred took the duct tape off George's glasses and compared it to the masking tape Shaggy found.

"Rere's Raphne?" Scooby asked. _And, yes, Scooby is the only Great Dane that can talk and have a problem with most beginning letters_ Velma smiled and said, "Where else?" Velma opened the door to the guidance counselor's room, to see Daphne tied up to a chair, and gagged. _And Daphne is the fashion queen of the group._

When Velma took off the gag, she said, "There you are! I've been trapped here for ages!" And later, the gang got more interviews, the bad guy said "Curse you kids, and your dog!" until they were alone in the Mystery Machine. _The envious Mystery Inc. van_

"Well, that wraps up another one!" Fred said. There was silence. "Yep." Daphne finally said. "It seems boring how we some how have got into a schedule. Nothing new….." Velma said. Then there was a small black thing with big bright yellow eyes that came in the middle of the road.

"Freddie, look out!" Daphne replied. Then, the whole van swerved left and right in an insane state. Luckily, they missed it. "Like, man, what was that?" Shaggy asked. "I don't know, Shaggy, I don't know." Velma said.

Up in space, three explorers are in their Gummi ship above Coolsville. Sora _the keybearer _stared at the planet. It was odd, filled with these red flowers in a hippie fashion.

"What's the name of this world again?" Sora asked. "Coolsville, and according to this scale, it's darkness scale is through the roof." Donald said. _Donald, as in the Donald Duck who is a wizard_ Sora cocked his head and said, "It doesn't look like it, with all the flowers and all."

"Gawrsh, should we just skip this world?" Goofy _and yes, it is the Goofy from those famous movies, who is now a knight_ said. "Skip a world? Not for this fearless keybearer! Let's get a closer look!" Sora said. "We can't, we are just outside the atmosphere, if we get closer, and we will have another crash." Donald said.

"C'mon, a little bit?" Sora touched a button. "Oh-no! NOT THAT BUTTON!!!" And so, the Gummi ship came cascading down. Down to the place next to the Mystery Machine, and all of the kids inside thought it was a meteorite. "Jinkies! That would make an amazing discovery! Pull over Fred!" Velma said.

Fred relented and pulled over and the gang went to the site. It was a fiery mess with Sora, and Donald sprawled on the ground knocked out. "Ro are rey?" Scooby asked. "I don't know, man." Shaggy said. "I don't hear fire trucks; maybe we should take these guys back to the base." Fred said. "Probably." The rest said in union.

And it is now, when we go into Sora's knocked out mind, where Sora is having a nightmare. He was in Destiny Island, running for his life. Sora slumped in a corner, sweat dripping off his left brow. The sea breeze was now seemed to be a blizzard storm. Then he heard a groan. It was long, and it was low. Sora took out his keyblade. "Stay back! I'm warning you!!!"

That's when he saw it, in an old underwater suit, green and covered with seaweed, the Evil Water Man, as he called it. It came toward him and the Keyblade vanished. He stared at the Evil Water Man, and shook. It was there to kill him, he didn't know why, he just did. He just came closer, and closer. He closed his eyes telling himself it didn't exist.

He then woke up boisterously to find himself on a couch with a blanket on him, and if it wasn't odd enough, he was in different clothes, a green shirt with brown pants, and orange handkerchief around his neck. Confused, he came to see Donald wearing a white t-shirt that said "I heart Mystery Inc." in another room, so he walked in.

And if that wasn't enough, Donald was complaining to some teenagers. 3, to be exact, one was this brawny looking fellow with blonde hair and had the same handkerchief he did. Another was a tall looking brown haired guy with the same clothes as him, minus the first guy's handkerchief, with a goatee, and finally, a girl in a purple dress with orange hair with another purple thing, a headband. Sora then noticed the Great Dane. It was huge!

"There you are!" Donald said to Sora "Tell these people to show us Goofy!" "For the last time mister duck-thing, we don't have this Goofy character!" The blonde haired guy said. "Hold on!" Sora said while rubbing his eyes. "Where are we?" "Like, where else," Said the tall guy, "Coolsville, man."

"Donald, what do you mean where's Goofy?" Sora asked. "He's not here! He's not anywhere, and I bet these people have them!" Donald said. "Ro, we ron't!" Scooby said. Sora cocked his head. "He said 'No, we don't!'" Shaggy said. "Oh, then obviously if they don't have him, they don't have him." Sora said. "Well," Donald said. "Do you trust them?" "I do." Sora said. Donald looked over them again with skepticism, then sighed and said "Well, Ok."

"So, what is you guys's names?" Sora asked. "I'm Fred," The blonde said, "this is Shaggy, Daphne, back in the lab is Velma, and the dog is," "Scooby-dooby-doo!" The great dame yelped. "What a ham." Sora snickered. "Oh you have no idea." Fred said. Velma, Sora assumed, burst out of the lab with lab coat and all and said, "Guys, we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Daphne asked. "On a scale of 1 to 10, it's very bad." Velma gulped. "There has been an out break of some kind of dark matter consuming 11 or 10 people's hearts and turning them into masking themselves as ghosts and monsters!" "*gulp* "That's bad." Shaggy said. "Ruh-Roh." Scooby said. "M-m-monsters, and g-g-g-ghosts?" Sora shook. Velma nodded, "Of the evilest kind." Sora fainted.

When he got up, Donald asked, "What happened to the fearless keybearer?" "It died when she said monsters of the worst kind." Sora gulped. "What about in Halloween town?" Donald inquired. "They said in that song they sang said that they weren't mean." "What's wrong with your friend?" Velma asked. "He's freaked out about the monster thing." Donald said. "Well, its going to get worse." Velma said.

"W-w-w-worse? What do you mean worse?" Sora said as his head shot up. Velma turned on the flat screen TV that showed a DNA strip, which enlarged to show a black aura that covered the DNA. "There has been a kind of alien aura has entered about 11 pieces of DNA." Velma explained. "and they are entering people with specific DNA, and inspiring them to take the form of some of our scariest foes."

"Such as,…" Fred inquired. "She touched another button on the remote to show 11 scary faces. "Miner 49er, Ghost of Mr. Hyde, The Native American Witch doctor, Iron Face, The Sanfran-phsyco, the Phantom Shadows, The Space Kook, Dr. Coffin, Charlie the robot, the Gator Ghoul, Captain Cutler," "BWAAA!" Sora gasped. He skidded behind Scooby. Donald looked at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Hedoesn'texisthedoesn'texisthedoesn'texisthedoesn'texist" Sora rambled. "Like, I can fix him." Shaggy said. He took out 5 skull pepper sauce, and slammed it in his mouth. It took Sora 1 second to burst out with his mouth on fire. He ran around in circles, until Daphne threw ice into his mouth.

After Sora calmed down, Velma said, "and finally, the Black Knight Ghost. Now, this alien DNA would have come from that thing we saw coming down the road." She put up a picture of the creature they saw. "A heartless!" Donald exclaimed. "A Reartress?" Scooby asked. "Yes, they are these evil creatures who control's people's hearts and turn them evil, or something like that." "That would explain these wanna-be ghosts appearing."

"Hold on, Velmster." Fred said. "How do you know these ghosts are the ghosts we are looking for?" "Easy, their costumes were stolen from the Coolsonian two nights ago." Velma said. "Well gang, it looks like we have another mystery on our hands." "Like, man Scoob. If there has ever been a most frightening mystery to solve, this is it." Shaggy said miserably.

"Well then," Sora said as he began to back into the doorway exit, "It's been nice to meet you guys, but I gotta go. You know, places to go, people to see,…" Donald angrily said, "Sora! We can't leave, Goofy must be somewhere on this planet, and, the gummi ship is destroyed, so we need to find more gummi blocks anyway." Sora sighed. "And Sora," Donald said. "We both know you are the only one who can fight heartless."

Sora sat down and sighed once again. Then he said, "I only have one question." Fred smiled and said "Sure." "How did me and Donald get into these clothes?" Daphne giggled, Fred had an emotionless face and his eyelid twitched. Shaggy put his arm on Sora's shoulder. "Like, man, you don't want to know."

And so ends the first chapter, in which people meet and destiny will be entered, a friend that has vanished might be saved, and horrors will come to life for mostly everyone. What will happen? Only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2 And a competition

The apology!

From the Author!

Sorry, it has been a long, long time since my last big chap-eh. I apologize for the inconvenience. The next chapter will come out soon!

Don't expect it to better. I am in a room full of homework.

CURSE YOUUUUUUUUUUU!

And now I leave you with what I will NOT make in fan (But if you do, You will become my friend and ally and you will guest star in all of my works. IF you start making this and you do not stop. Until you are finished. Then you may stop.)

The theme is: Detective Conan/Case Closed and STAN LEE. (Yes, the STAN LEE) Either that or you could give me money that I won't accept.

Good bye, I will write my next chapter in this saga soon!


End file.
